Golden Sun: The Grand Adventure
by infinitestories
Summary: After an experiment gone horribly wrong, two teens embark on a dangerous journey and team up with some new and familiar heroes to get back home! join Kieth and Soma to see what happens to Weyard OCxOC
1. prologue

Me: Hey everybody, this is my second story!

Kieth:So since this is a Golden Sun one, what adapt am i going to be?

Me: Just you wait, I'll think of somethin'. ;)

Soma: So why'd you bring me here?

Me: Your the second main character in the story...ya love bird.

Taios: Don't worry, Soma, he knows what he's doing.

Cyclone: Maybe he might let us be in this story, as well.

Artemis: Don't bet on it, he'll also might add us as a gag.

Me: I'm adding you three as extra's. Don't worry your paychecks will double just for being here. :)

Artemis: Heh!

Me: Disclaimer please...

Kieth: DataZeroOne doesn't own Golden sun-

Soma: except darkdawn and the OC's.

Taios: Heh! Well rookies, your gettin' there.

Me: eh, on to the story.

* * *

><p>(Keith's P.O.V)<p>

_i couldn't remember the last time i was on an adventure like this. but i remember like it was yesterday.i was going to my girlfriends house to see what she was up to..._

"*sigh* I hope she doesn't invent some wacky contraption. Man, the inventions she makes really drives me nuts!"

_When i walked up to her door, i heard some unusual noise. Something that sounded suspicious, so I went inside to look. it turned out it was her inventing something again..._

"Ah, Soma! do you always have to make something out of the blue?"

"Sorry, but this time i have a Major-Breakthrough!"

"*sigh* What is it this time?" I said while she was typing on her own supercomputer.

"I've invented something that would change the very fabric of the very universe as we know it!"

"Reeally, I'd like to see this"

"But the only thing I'm missing is...that thing right there in your hand" she said while pointing to my ds

"huh?"

"Argh, I mean the game imbecile! :("

"Ohhh"

_i handed her my golden sun dark dawn game and she placed the game in one of the slots that looked like the backside my ds. also some of the slots had 2 Gba games in there. Suddenly, her computer began to emit some electrical noises..._

"Finally, my experiment will WORK THIS TIME! :)" Soma said with an insanity smirk

_then this light appeared out of nowhere with zero's and ones. then the thing that shocked me is that the dark sword from the game itself appeared in her lab!_

"YES!"

"! oh..my...GOD!-"

"SHHH! you might want to quiet!"

"why, like you said this is a major breakthrough!"

_then the house shook, and her comuter went into what seemed to be going biszerk!_

"QUICK! THE MACHINE,TURN IT OFF NOW!"

"i'm trying but which switch? there's too many!"

"the blue on! you moron!"

_but it was too late..._

* * *

><p><em>her computer overloaded and it again created zero's and ones that engulfed the entire house. after that happened, we found ourselfs on the floor of the lab...<em>

"ohh..my head. Soma, are you alright?"

"...yeah i think so,but what happened?"

"i think your experiment worked a little too well my friend"

"*sigh* so my experiment failed again huh?" Soma said sounding depressed

"so what was it exactly?"

"my experiment was to literally bring stuff from the video game world to the real one, but since it failed i might as well give up on science :( " Soma said

"!, but that's yur lifes dream isn't it? to be the head of scientific community? you can't give up not now!"

"thanks for cheering me up kieth, your the best boyfriend i could ever long for"

_then she came up to me and gave me a kiss, it felt really romantic. after i opened the door..._

"...uh Soma, was yur house always surrounded by streets?"

"is that a rhetorical question?" Soma said with a dull look

"well take a look at this!" i said while pointing outside

_when she looked outside, she was both shocked and thrilled at what we saw. the scenery looked like it had a meadow, some tree's, and a tall mountain at the distance._

"my god...yur experiment actually worked!so where are we?"

"well i'm just making a hypothisis, but i think that my supercomputer transported the house and everything in it to Weyard itself"

"!...so now we're trapped this world?"

"precisely, we're out of power to get back home, but luckily i built solar/lunar panels to gather energy so it'll just take a few wee-"

"A FEW WEEKS? are you out of yur MIND? i have school tomorrow, i have tests to do! plus my parents are worried!"

"don't panic, i have a backup plan...whenever yur missing there will be a call from the government to tell your parents that you were being studied for research"

"...ok i guess"

"good now to the matters at hand; in order to get some power back to this place, we need to activate the sol/luna panels manually at the roof of the house; but to get there, we have to climb to the attic"

_with that said, we went up through the house to the attic. when we got there, it felt like it was empty; we then found the door to the roof. when we found the switch..._

"alright, the manual override is divided in a 2 step process. 1, the switch and 2 the lever.

_it took me 5 minutes to comprehend with her blabbering. after we turned on the switch and lever, we finally got the power back on; but it felt strange..._

"why does it look weird?"

"simple, it doesn't have enough power. Normally, the suns rays would power-up my computer system...the golden sun hasn't happened yet"

"so in order to get back, we have to ignite the four lighthouses, like in the game?"

"afraid so"

"...Alright sign me up!"

"i wouldn't be enthusiastic, the people of vale are very protective of the elemental stars"

"so, if we talk to kraden i'm sure he'll understand"

"*sigh* fine, but if this plan doesn't work, i blame you"

"deal, to vale we go!"

* * *

><p>(Soma's journal)<p>

_our first day on Weyard and we're going to save the world...i feel kinda jealous of Kieth. even though he can comprehend to what little i say, he's so sweet to help me whenever he can. i just hope he doesn't do anything reckless..._

* * *

><p>Me: heh so what do ya think?<p>

Kieth: ….you make me look rediculous

Taios: hey yur trying yur best in this story :)

Artemis: we'll see in the next chapter

* * *

><p>Me: what will our fateful friends find once they reach vale? will they find Kraden? and when will Kieth stop being stupid? all these questions and more on <span>Golden Sun: the Grand Adventure<span>

* * *

><p>Me: <strong>PLEASE <strong>review to get the best results DataZeroOne


	2. Chapter 1: Sol Sanctum

Me: wow my second chapter...*sniff* ;( i'm so proud of myself *crying*

Kieth: geeze, it feels like he did this for forever

Artemis: he did, he made another story...

Cyclone: whens Kieth gonna mention us? i tired of waiting!

Me: in due time i assure ya, btw you know what ta do

Taios: DataZeroOne doesn't own golden sun-

Artemis: or any of this characters

Kieth: *grumble* but he does own us...

Soma: come on kieth, be more happy like you were in the prologue :)

Kieth: heh, you should be more depressed like the prologue :)

Soma: *blush* sh-shut up!

Taios: ha-hahaha!

Cyclone: hahahahaha!

Artemis: hahahahaha!

Me: hahahahaha!

Kieth: hahahahaha!

Soma:...hahahaha!

Me: ohohohoho...on to da story

* * *

><p>(Soma's P.O.V)<p>

"wait, before we go...we should turn on my security system so that no one can break in"

"good thinkin, that way you can protect yur sciency stuff ;) "

*sigh* 'would Kieth for once stop being an imbecile!' i thought

_after we walked for 5 minutes we eventually got to felt both exciting and thrilling, then Kieth came up to the Pysnergy stone..._

"uh Kieth, are you sure you should touch that? the locals might be upset"

"come on, don't you want to? it feels so tempting!"

_then the mayor of the town saw us and said.._

"oh go ahead i am the mayor of this village, so touch it till your hearts content :)"

"alright! :)"

"*sigh* what am i going to do with you"

_once he touched it, i felt a small pulse of power coming from him. then a blue light came pulsing out of his body! then he calmed down.i decided to touch it myself and it felt really good. i too felt power coursing through my vains, then the mayor said with shock and awe..._

"! this power..you two are Adapts aren't you?"

'_he must think that were adapts here!...we need to hide the fact that we're not from this world_' Kieth thought as i heard him

"uh, yeah we are. we were just about to see Kraden for training, do you know where he lives?"

"yes, he lives up the stairs and past the waterfall, and i take it you two are acquainted with him?"

"yep :), we've heard of him so were gonna ask him to be his apprentices :) " Kieth said

"then i wish you the best of luck"

_after we walked to the woods near kraden's house..._

"Soma, that was some quick thinkin"

"well, i am a scientist after all. but there's something that's troubling me"

"what?"

"while we were talking to the mayor, i heard your thoughts"

"! really? then that means your a Jupiter Adapt ;)"

"...Fascinating, when i saw your body pulse with blue light...i'm merely guessing but i think you are a Mercury adapt"

"huh...!"

_then we saw them...the antagonists of the first golden sun game, they were talking to Isaac, Garet, and Jenna. we hid so that we wouldn't be seen by them..._

"Eavesdropping?, you were the ones who were causing trouble!" said Jenna

'_i think this is the part where they let them go and they talk to Kraden' _Kieth thought to me

'_yes, i agree' _i shot back

"Fine, if going to Kraden is more important than this affair then...go!"

"Saturos, is it alright to let these children pass?"

"why not Menardi? we have no reason to delay these children any farther"

"hmph, get out of our sight before we change our minds" Menardi said

"le-lets go Isaac" Jenna said

'_come on to Sol Sanctum we go!_' Kieth thought

'_but wouldn't the guard catch us?_'

'_i gots a plan, and it's real goood_'

'_again with that talk, it sort of irritates me!_'

_we walked back to the waterfall and went to vale sanctum.._

"{alright here's da plan...*wisper* *wisper*}"

"! {i'm not doing that!}"

"{come on don't you wanna see a historical story?}"

"*sigh*{ fine, i'll do it}"

_Kieth hid behind the stairs to avoid __detection.__ i ran up to the guard with a frightened tone and said..._

"oh, thank goodness i found you! i need help!"

"whoa whoa whoa calm down what's the matter?"

"the Mayor's in trouble! i was going to see Kraden, but then he fell on his back!"

"! i'd better get the great healer and the elders"

_then the gaurd ran inside and Kieth said..._

"ah man! :) that was awesome! now we can go into Sol Sanctum...come on lets go"

_after we climbed the stairs, the area beyond it was sorta barren. then after 2 minutes we finally came up to it..._

* * *

><p>(Kieth's P.O.V)<p>

"wow...this is more awesome in person"

"Kieth, i hope you know what your doing" Soma said

"trust me, i gots a plan! Isaac and the others will eventually come here, so we'll hang in da sidelines until the final room. we just need to find a hidin spot til then"

"hmm...but if they spot us before then, they'll think we're with Saturos and Menardi"

"...do ya gots the research papers?"

"yeah...! i see where your going with this! they'll see me studying the architecture of Sol Sanctum and they wouldn't mind!"

"? well i thought that your science stuff will bring information,but your idea's work to"

"argh, you idoit!"

"come on we're wastin time just standin here!"

_we went inside and the place was awesome. after a few rooms later we came to the point where kraden was confused..._

"hmm...that spot is as good as any" i said while pointing to the left statue

'_i hope you know what your doing' _Soma thought to me

'_look here they come' _i shot back

_then we saw Isaac, Garet,Jenna, and Kraden. he looked around and said... _

"hmm..."

"what is Kraden?" Jenna said

"those two said that the true sanctum lies within this one. that's what troubles me"

"it sounds like they've been here before" Isaac said

"and if they've been here..." Jenna said

"then they must be Theives! we gotta tell the Elders!" Garet said

"...we were so close"

"close to what?"Jenna said

'_my god, will they ever stop talking' _i thought to Soma

'_quiet, here's the best part!' _

"alright, lets continue searching" Kraden said

_then Isaac looked suspicious then looked around.._

"is something wrong Isaac?" Jenna said

"i feel like there's someone watching us"

"well i'm sure it's your imagination, lets continue onward" said Kraden

_then they moved the statue on the other side of the room and went through the stairs..._

"*sigh of relief* that was a close call"

"hmph, well at least you didn't mess up this time"

"come on, my plans always failed in the past"

flashbac-

"well lets go-"

"quiet Soma, can't you see i'm having a flashback?"

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"Kieth this plan won't work!"

"come on Taios, this prank against Artemis will scare the living pants outta her!"

"this isn't the time nor the place for this!"

"*sigh* fine. lets go play :)"

"all right"

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"alright lets follow them" Soma said<p>

* * *

><p>(Soma's P.O.V)<p>

_as we walked for what seemed like ages we finally came across the final room. we spotted them so we hid behind the wall so we could hear..._

"lets go isaac" said kraden

"so i guess it is time we have to reveal ourselfs"

"! Who's There? Show Yourselfs!" Isaac said

_as we walked up to them,Garet damanded with suspiction.._

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? are you guys with Saturos and Menardi?"

"calm down, we have no intention of harming you guys. in fact, the only reason we're here is that we need help."

"And the only way to get back is to solve the mystery of this sanctum" Kieth said

_Kraden came up to us and said..._

"...why this sanctum?"

"there's something here that is most importance, and if it isn't found, we are going to be trapped here forever-"

"not to mention the fate of weyard itself"

"! what do you mean by that? what fate?" asked issac

"...it's somthing that needs to be done. come, lets continue onward"

* * *

><p>Me: heh, finally done ^_^<p>

Kieth: heh, mysterious

Me: Review and kieth gets a cookie ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: the star chamber and bad guys

Me: finally

Keith: about time you did another chapter. we were waiting so long!

Me: that's because i had to do school stuff, and it's a nucence

Soma: i guess that makes sence

Taios: i'll do the disclamer

Me: ok

Taios: datazeroone doesn't own goldensun execpt me, kieth, and soma

Me: and now on to the show ^_^

* * *

><p>(Kieth's P.O.V)<p>

_after we went through the portal, we came to the elemental star room, with me, isaac, garet, and jenna_

"where- where are we?" said as kraden came in last

"i don't know" said jenna

"is that...the ocean?" kraden asked while wandering

"no, it couldn't be...the ocean has waves"

"the ocean...what's that?" asked garet

"...during my studies, the ocean is a vast body of water that is endless and boundless" said soma

"intreging, how do you know about the ocean?" asked kraden

"me and keith live near the ocean, it's only natural that we know" said as they nodded

then as kraden looked a bit

"the elemental stars...they really exist...the elemental stars exist!"

"you taught us about those...elements are the foundation of all matter." stated jenna

"stones, wood, even us...all things are made from those elements"

"_jeeze, they got more interesting by the minute" _i shot my thoughts sarcasticly to soma

"_shut up kieth!" _Soma shot back

"did i get it right isaac?"

"sure, you got it right"

"exactly...i have told the three of you many times, the elements are the source of all matter"

_after a long and boring letchure and kraden started to slip_

"whoaa!" said as he came back, while the three got a little sad

"careful kraden! that looks slippery" said jenna as kraden shook his head

"but i must examine the elemental stars"

"why don't soma and the boys do it?"

"i was thinking the same thing" said soma

_isaac and garet looked at me and each other_

"oh, i couldn't ask...would you mind?"

"we'd gladly get them for you" i said

"thank you"

* * *

><p><em>as we the mythril bags and got the first, second, and third stones<em>

"...! oh no" i said

"? something wrong?" asked isaac

"...it's them" said soma

_as they looked they were shocked, it was them...then the theme of blados and chalis from dark dawn played...what? i really like the dark dawn theme music_

"looks like we've been spotted" said saturos

"i thought we'd be safe until they gotten all the elemental stars" said menardi

"YOU! mean to say that your going to steal the elemental stars?"

"master kraden...are you calling us thieves?"

"as i recall, weren't you the one who stole our information?"

"...what would they do once they have all the elemental stars?" asked jenna

"i'm sure they'll kill us once they no longer need us"

"relax, you won't be harmed...it was our...agreement was it not?" said as a familiar masked figure showed up through the portal

"_felix" _we both thought

"it depends on how well they cooperate" said saturos

"!"

"is that enough?"

_masked felix nodded and they looked at us_

"you heard us, if you want your friends unharmed you would hand the stars to us. do you accept our terms?" asked menardi

"how about you go to hell from whence you two came from!" Soma said sternly

"very good soma, you mustn't let them have it!"

"why would you deny us? don't you want to be safe?"

"oh, would you just give it a rest already? what guarentee could you guys possibly have once we give it to ya!" i yelled

"guarntee...ah, i have one...you would have to remove your mask" said menardi

_felix was getting nervous_

"th- that means..."

"ah, of course. a fine idea...he will be our guarentee...under the circumstances, we have little choice-"

"oh, sure removing felix's mask will solve this problem- ow!"

"_kieth you idiot! do you realize you just made a mess of things?"_

_they all look at me with shock while soma looked like she didn't want to talk to me_

"crap" i muttered

"did you say felix?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Me: heh, heh what a mess<p>

Kieth: just shut it *walks away*

Soma: he's just cranky

Me: what would happen now, now that kieth screwed up the timeline? will things be the same as the game, or will disaster and mayhem strike? all the questions will be answered on Golden Sun: the grand adventure

Taios: please review, I'M BEGGING YOU! it's how i get paid in this gig!


End file.
